


the thought of you

by justK



Series: random nct works [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Divergence, Dry Orgasm, I mean, Knotting, Kun is needy, M/M, Mpreg, Not Betaed, Pregnant Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Written in an Hour, alpha/beta/omega undertones?, and Johnny is so in love with him, and with no plot, as always, but extremely soft and not explicit, but it's still pretty short, every time i post something i have no idea what i'm doing, honestly, i don't fucking know what this is, ik a drabble is supposed to be less than 1k words long, it's a drabble?, it's also porn?, just briefly mentioned, not very detailed, shout out to all the bottom Kun enthusiasts out there, there's knotting ig, there's no particular setting, this is a habit now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: this thing we're doing here, you, me.i'm in.i'm all in.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: random nct works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	the thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

Johnny has always loved pretty things. he has always loved expensive clothes, big hoodies, harmonious colours, cute accessories, children, stuffed animals, teeny dogs and cats. he loves, even if he doesn't look like it, romantic movies and cringey stories. he adores oversized clothes on small bodies, lovely pink ribbons on top of heads, little hands wearing rings, specs on top of a tiny button nose… so, it really shouldn't come up as a surprise that Johnny deified Kun. 

Kun was the embodiment of cuteness. small body and tiny waist that was now wider due to a small, curious bump on his belly, drowning in Johnny's baby yellow hoodie, a bandana on his head to keep his hair from coming down and covering his eyes, and some glasses ghosting the bridge of his nose and soft rosy cheeks. he was currently folding clothes that he had put in the washing machine earlier that morning and that were warm and dry now. he was humming a ballad Johnny knew was in the top of his playlist these days. and he looked so peaceful and cozy home-like, it filled Johnny's soul with pure love. 

“you know?” Kun spoke. “i was craving peanut butter this morning,” he finished putting the last pile of shirts aside. “we should do the groceries.” he let his hands fall done on his lap, and then turned his head to the left, raising it just a tiny bit to keep his specs from sliding down his cute nose. “John?” 

Johnny shook his head to snap out of his trance and immediately nodded and smiled, not really knowing what Kun had said, but it was Kun, and he would always say _yes_ to whatever he said.

“you didn't hear what i said, did you?” he narrowed his eyes accusingly to which Johnny smiled innocently. Kun shook his head and crawled all his way to Johnny's lap. “i said,” he placed himself on top of Johnny, one leg on either side of his, “that i want peanut butter-” he stop to allow himself to consider something. “and some mint choco too.” 

Kun furrowed his brows. “but you don't like mint choco, babe,” he snaked his arms around Kun's slightly swollen middle to bring him closer. “what would Dejun say about this?” 

“he and the rest of the boys would pester me about it,” Kun rolled his eyes. “i know. but it's just the baby speaking! i gotta feed your child.” 

“ah, so now it's _my_ child,” Johnny mocked, still smiling brightly. Kun nodded. 

“aha, and he's so big, he'll be like you,” Kun leaned slightly backwards, taking advantage of the fact that Johnny had him held, so he knew he wouldn't fall back, he arched his back and placed his hand over his belly, covered by the hoodie but the bump was visible enough. 

“what if it's a girl?” Johnny asked and Kun shrugged in response. 

“it doesn't matter, i'll love him or her all the same. besides, the one thing i can certainly feel is that they'll be strong and caring alphas, just like you.” 

“ _hmm,_ ” the larger man mused and placed both hands on Kun's back to lift him up and rotate positions, successfully laying him down on the soft duvet. “do you know how fucking happy i am that you're carrying our pup? i'm fucking ecstatic to know there's a little life growing inside you, that it was me who made you round and beautiful and stunning, so full of love.” 

Kun giggled when Johnny lifted the hem of the hoodie to reveal his baby bump and bury his nose in the unblemished skin, inhaling Kun's gentle aroma and feeling goosebumps arise all over his skin. he landed a hand on Johnny's soft hair, gently combing the silky strands. 

“Johnny…” the chinese man called. 

“hmm?” 

“kiss me, please?” 

Johnny looked up and his sharp philtrum stretched to accommodate a big smile. 

“oh, Kun, cutie. i'll devour you.” 

Kun made grabby hands at him, waiting for Johnny's lips to land on his, and sucking eagerly once they were. Johnny sighed as soon as he tasted Kun on his tongue, delicious and sweet as he had always been, licking and biting his soft, plump lips. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Kun moaned once his mate let his mouth free to travel downwards, nipping at the flesh of his neck and collarbone. Kun pulled the fabric of Johnny's thin cotton shirt. “take this off!” he whined. 

“how demanding, love,” Johnny loved a pouting Kun, but he also loved a pleased Kun. therefore, he got rid of his clothes as fast as possible, pausing then to take off Kun's own. “who would've known being pregnant would make you needier?” 

Kun whimpered, kicking his leg in a tantrum, and dragging Johnny down by the nape of his neck. 

“i just want to feel you,” he answered. “pleaseee.” 

“baby, i will always give you what you want,” a kiss. then, Johnny lowered down to rest his cheek on Kun's belly, while his hand opened Kun's legs to allow him space between them and bring his fingers to his entrance. “and i will certainly always fuck you good.” 

a sugary scent was already filling his nose and clouding his judgement, just now it was also mixed with a milky undertone that pulled Johnny's instincts to take care of the body underneath him and the one growing inside. 

he inserted one long finger in Kun's warm and tight hole, despite his mate's protests and pleads for more. 

“shh,” he lulled, stroking his belly and brushing his prostate with the pads of his finger, “we'll take it slow, yeah?” 

“i just want to feel you,” Kun moaned, opening his legs even more, “please, let me feel you.” 

Johnny chuckled lovingly and proceeded to insert a second finger, scissoring and brushing all the right places, draining more sleek out of Kun's clenching hole. 

“i'm ready, fuck me now,” Kun demanded. “Johnny please! i feel like i'm gonna cry and i don't even know why!” 

“are you giving your dad a tough time, darling?” Johnny asked pulling his fingers out and whispering closely to Kun's bump, or the baby that resided inside. he kissed his belly button and then brought himself up, holding his weight on his forearms to accommodate Kun's lower body the exact way that would prevent a bad back pain in the morning. “alright, sunshine,” he said, wiping away a single year that had left Kun's pretty eye. “relax for me.” 

if the long moan that Kun let out, dragged and sinful, wasn't heaven, then Johnny didn't want to believe in it. 

“uh,” Kun wiggled his but to tell Johnny to move. “ah, it feels so good.” 

Johnny smiled, and gave a experimental thrust that had Kun squirming and arching his back. he continued to fuck him in that exact same pace, not daring speed up or do it any harder because of the pup, but he didn't think it'll be necessary, since Kun was truly a moaning mess underneath him. 

Kun's chest was still flat, but it didn't mean it wasn't the most sensitive it had ever been. and Johnny proved so when he pinched one nipple slightly, earning an almost shout from the love of his life. Johnny dragged his big hand down, until it covered the pretty bump almost completely, it could have been due to how small Kun was compared to him or how large his hand actually was. 

“ _fuck_ ,” Kun cursed upon seeing Johnny look at him and his unborn pup with such love in his eyes, also the image of Johnny's big figure enveloping his had always been one of his weaknesses, he loved when Johnny would grasp his waist and toss him to the bed, manhandling him in the best of ways. not that Johnny would do that now, now he only ever touched him as if he were made of glass since they found out Kun was with child. “Johnny, i'm gonna cum.” 

Johnny took this as a signal to stop and squeeze just barely Kun's own cock with his fingers to keep him from cumming. 

“ah!” Kun cried. “no! why would you do that?” his fists closed painfully. 

“i'm sorry, baby,” Johnny apologised and caressed Kun's milky thighs in a soothing way. “but you know how fast i cum after you do, i cannot knot you in this position.”

Kun hurried to lay on his side, making Johnny smile at his eagerness. so he hurried to lay down too, spooning Kun's tiny body with his and moving him with great care and ease, that Kun seemed to weigh even less than a feather. Johnny lifted one of Kun's legs up, and lined up his cock with his hole. the slide was easier this way and the way he filled up Kun was even better, and Johnny would deem it his favourite position if not for the fact that Kun's angelic face was hidden from view. 

his knot was beginning to swell at the base and the way Kun clenched and sucked him in was just too much, the moment it got caught in his rim, Kun spasmed so deliciously, his head fell backwards onto Johnny's shoulder, moaning and whimpering and trembling with force. 

“Johnnyyy…” he dragged the last syllable lazily. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” Johnny chanted. 

“cum, please,” Kun begged, his breath sounding heavy. “cum for me.” 

“Kun, fuck,” Johnny let his forehead crash against Kun's shoulder blade as he emptied himself deep inside Kun. he came so much, had Kun not been pregnant already, he was sure he would have planted at least two pups there. 

“oh my god,” Kun let himself go limp on Johnny's arms. “i love you so much.” 

“i love you more,” Johnny replied, taking Kun's jaw between his fingers and twisting his head just enough to kiss him tenderly. “and i love you too, so much, baby girl.” 

“are you so sure it's a girl?” Kun asked while placing a small hand on top of Johnny's, which rested on the curve of his stomach. 

“i feel it could be.”

“but i'm the one carrying it for nine months, i say it's a boy, it's too big.” 

“what if there are two?” 

Kun stopped his movements and turned his head to look over his shoulder. he sighed. 

“now, that would be more of a Johnny work of art.”

they both smiled. 

“i'll take it as a compliment.” 

“take me to the supermarket, instead.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, but he nodded and kissed Kun's button nose. 

“alright, babe.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soooo
> 
> i'm a sucker for bottom Kun, and i might or might not have a kink with Johnny and Kun, the little times that i've seen them together they just look so impossibly cute and after my nap (because i ate so incredibly much today, i fell asleep), i just woke up with this small idea and i wrote it and here i am.  
> n e waysss  
> enjoy ;)


End file.
